Gone
by darkXmai
Summary: What if Sasuke had killed Naruto wehen they met again. Sakura fell apart. Now she is the strongest kunoichi anyone has ever known. Sasuke has come back and Sakura plans to kill him. sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Sasuke held his sword, as he slowly lowered it to Naruto's body. Yamato was unable to move, for the sword pierced his heart. Yes, Yamato was dead. Sai was paralyzed. And I was too weak to do anything but watch. Sasuke's sword went through Naruto. Naruto's eyes closed. He fell to the ground. I wanted to scream but my throat was dry. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's fallen body._

"_You still lack the hatred to kill." Sasuke said_

_And that was when I snapped. I fell to the floor. Sakura's hands were clutching her stomach. She began to bawl. Orochimaru and Kabuto laughed from above. _

'_Crying is for the weak.' Sasuke once told her. _

_Her body got up. She went over to Naruto. She began healing him. But it was of no use. _

"_Sakura?" Naruto said._

_Sakura looked at Naruto. _

"_Become Hokage for me."_

_Naruto closed his eyes. A few moments later his heart stopped. Naruto was dead. Sakura wanted to cry her heart out. But she didn't. She took her hand and rubbed Naruto's blood on it. She took her kunai and made a cut. Blood was pouring out of it. She then infused her blood with Narutos'._

"_Sasuke, I swear on Naruto's grave that I will kill you. And your death will be a painful one. Believe it!" Sakura yelled as tears started to pour. _

_With the last amount of chakra she had, she teleported Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and herself to the Hokage's office. And that was when Sakura's eyes turned a pale green. Her once bright pink hair became a sickly pink. Her face lacked all pigment. She never showed emotion again. But she will become Hokage, and will make Sasuke's death a painful one._

xxx

**One year later**

Sakura was walking towards the hospital. Each day missing Naruto. She hadn't known Yamato long, but she mourned for him almost as much as she mourned for Narutos'. Sai had recovered. And Sakura and Sai grew very close after that. Kakashi became their team leader again. Their was no replacement for Naruto. Nobody could ever replace Naruto.

Sakura had grown so much powerful since Naruto's death. Her inhuman strength increased ten-fold. Now she could kill without hesitation. She found out she had a Kekei Genkai. Whenever she got mad, she would turn into a half human half wildcat. Whoever encountered Sakura in this form always ended up dead. Her new dream was to become the next Hokage. Her new goal was to kill Sasuke.

"Ugly." Sai called.

"Yes?" Sakura asked as Sai approached her.

"Tsunade wants to see us."

"Alright."

Now Sakura didn't engage much in conversations. Her heart turned into shreds. Before she knew it she had reached the Hokage's office. She didn't bother to knock. She never did. Sai came in after her. And there in the middle of Tsunade's office, was Team Hebi. Sakura grinned evilly. 'Sasuke Uchiha.' She thought. 'You're dead.'

**Well that's it for the first chapter. Review. I want 10 reviews so I can continue the next chapter. **

**darkXmai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Recap: 'Sasuke Uchiha.' Sakura thought. 'You're dead.' Reality:**_

Sakura silently took out a kunai. This didn't go unnoticed by Sai, so he paralyzed Sakura with a paralization jutsu. Sakura was about to strike Uchiha, but she realized she couldn't move. She gave Sai a death glare, and hissed very colorful words to him.

"The Elders' will be deciding your punishment, Team Hebi." Sakura heard Tsunade said.

Apparently she'd been too preoccupied with Sai to pay attention.

"You won't be executed that's for sure. After all you killed most of the Akatsuki, and Orochimaru. Not to mention Itatchi, himself." Tsuande finished.

Sakura absorbed the information. She and Sai told Tsunade that the Kyuubi killed Naruto, as well as Yamato. If she told her that Sasuke Uchiha killed Naruto, Tsunade would have had him dead instantly. And Sakura and Sai wanted to have the pleasure to kill him.

"Guess the better man did die, huh?" Sakura said.

Sure she couldn't physically hurt Uchiha right now. But she could mentally. Sakura could see Sasuke tense.

"How dare you talk to my Sasuke-kun like that?" yelled a redhead.

Sakura turned to stare at the redhead. "Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke-kun's girlfriend and future wife, of course!" The readhead said.

Sakura was surprised. Not because Sasuke chose a slut as a girlfriend, she was surprised he _had _chosen a girlfriend at all.

"Uchiha has hormones?" asked a surprised Sakura.

Suigetsu snickered. "Karin, you're not his girlfriend."

"Not yet." Karin muttered.

"I guess he is gay after all. I mean his first kiss was with a guy. And he knew Orochimaru wanted his body. So I wondered, did Sasuke want Orochimaru's body, too?" Sakura said smirking.

"That's enough!" Tsunade yelled.

"Screw the elders' I'm going to decide your punishment right now. You will be under probation for six months. I will inject you with a chemical that lowers half of you chakra. You will be ranked as chuunin, and cannot go on missions until your probation is over. You will also be under house arrest. Under Sakura and Sai's house." Tsunade finished.

Yes Sakura and Sai lived together. Sai had to comfort Sakura when Naruto died, so he decided to move in with her.

"Nani!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura.

**That's it for the second chapter. It was a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but this felt like a good place to stop. Thanks to ****9shadowcat9, ???, darkrose, and sasoLove111 ****for reviewing! The chapter wasn't very good though, I was in a rush.**


End file.
